Icy
Icy is a young witch described as having a "Heart of Ice" (cuore di ghiaccio). As the oldest and most powerful sister, she is the ruthless leader of the Trix and wishes to rule the universe. Lisa Ortiz voices Icy in the 4kids version. She first appeared in the Season 1 episode "More than High School" ("Welcome to Magix!"). Personality Profile Icy, like her name, is very cold and is often cruel for the sake of being cruel, ridiculing people she does not approve of. As she was taught by Headmistress Griffin, she and her sisters hate the Alfea fairies to a fault, and especially the Winx Club and Bloom, Bloom because she evades them time after time. Before the pixies were introduced in Season 2, she often called the fairies "pixies", as there was no other character called such at this time. After Season 2, she called them "twerps", "geeks", and "losers". She is often the most cunning of her sisters, and is Baltor's favorite more often than Darcy or Stormy. An old nickname, mentioned in Season 3 by Darcy while hanging out in Baltor's lair eating ice cream, was "Six-Scoop Icy", because she ate so much ice cream when she was younger. It is unknown if she, Darcy and Stormy are actually sisters; "sister" is a term often used about good friends, or more likely, in a coven. Appearance Civilian Icy is a very tall, pale witch, with blue eyes and almost icy blue hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, both in civilian and witch form. While in civilian form, she wears a light blue midriff tank top, a light blue skirt, and boots of the same color. in her witch form icy wears a dark blue suit with a pendant. Witch Icy's witch form is a dull navy blue one-piece suit, with boots of the same color. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe with the letter "I" over the stomach. With this, she wears fingerless gloves and dark blue eyeshadow. Her Gloomix is a light blue, glowing necklace with a blue diamond hanging from it. Disenchantix In her disenchantix form, Icy wears an outfit that looks like a bathing suit with light blue shawls that is attached to her arms and bathing suit. Her outfit is blue and her hairstyle stays the same. Young Icy "That's what you used to look like?" Young Icy has shorter hair than normal and the front part of her hair had wild bangs. She wore a pale blue vest over a sky blue t-shirt, two bracelets on each wrist, jeans that were torn at the thigh and white sneakers. Her voice sounds younger and her powers are weaker. Lighthaven Prison (Fortress of Light) Icy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters are the same as her, only with their hairstyles. Fairy (Disguise) Icy's hair is down; no ponytail. It's blonde, and there's no loose curls. She's wearing a turquoise shirt under a puffy white snow jacket. She's also wearing jeans with a black belt. Her shoes are black leather boots. Her eyes are blue. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Winx Club: Secrets of the Lost Kingdom Season 4 Icy and the rest of the Trix don't appear at all in Season 4 Category: Characters Category:Witches Category:Winx Club Category:enemies